Economic and environmental concerns relating to the reduction of emissions and the increase of efficiency are driving the demand for increasing fuel efficiencies in gas turbine engines. One possible way to increase fuel efficiency may be to reduce the weight of the gas turbine engine through use of more light weight parts. Magnesium components may be a candidate for weight reduction of the gas turbine engine due to magnesium being more lightweight than its counterparts. One possible area for using magnesium or magnesium alloys may include magnesium gearboxes. While magnesium gearboxes may be lightweight they may also be susceptible to corrosion. A coating may be applied to magnesium gearboxes to increase corrosion resistance and prevent damage to the gearbox.